


Never In Your Wildest Dreams.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Larry Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never In Your Wildest Dreams.

Harry styles aged 16 was the most popular boy in school, all the guys and girls swooned over him. Louis Tomlinson aged 18 didn’t really see what was so great about Harry, he was good looking but there really wasn’t anything special about him.

Lately Louis had been Harry’s latest victim, for two whole months Harry has been trying to get Louis into bed but of course Louis hates Harry’s guys so why would he have sex with him? Usually Harry would charm a person just a day and would’ve fucked them a couple hours later.

Louis had only came out about six months ago people made fun of him at first but for some unknown reason Harry told them to back of Louis. Of course people listened because they wanted to be on Harry’s good side.

"Tomlinson" Harry winked, setting his lunch tray on the table where Louis and his friend Niall were sitting. Even though Louis was older than Harry he was still a bit taller than him.

"Fuck off Harry" Louis said rolling his eyes, picking up a chip from his plate and popping it into his mouth.

"Are you coming to my party tomorrow?" Harry asked Niall and Louis. Even though Louis disliked Harry he would still go to his parties because everyone went even his friends.

"Yes now fuck off" Louis sighed.

"Feisty, I like it" Harry winked before taking his tray to sit with his friends.

The rest of the day flew past and Louis found himself laying in bed thinking about the curly haired lad. Louis really didn’t get what was so amazing about him. Louis was most definitely not going to fuck Harry even if he did like him, for one he was two years younger, he was cocky and he would be getting what he wanted. Louis sighed before closing his eyes and falling asleep, dreading the party tomorrow.

The next evening Louis found himself in-front of his mirror making sure he looked Okay. He was wearing some black jeans, a causal tee and some black vans showing off his perfectly tanned ankles. Louis’ hair was styled into a quiff which was unusual, usually he had his hair swept to the side. Louis sprayed some cologne and quickly ran down the stairs where Niall was waiting for him.

"Looking good Tommo" Niall laughed, Louis strikes a pose and joined Niall laughing. The boys walked to Harry’s because they were both drinking tonight and they of course didn’t want to drink drive. Harry’s house was only ten minutes away anyway.

Harry immediately rushed to the boys as soon as they got there handing them a beer. Louis rolled his eyes, why can’t Harry just leave him alone?

"Looking Sexy Tomlinson" Harry chuckled before slapping Louis’ bum. Louis glared at Harry before opening his beer and gulping a quarter of it down.

4 beers,3 shots and 2 vodkas later Louis found himself in the front room dancing with Niall and loads of other people from their school. Niall was completely wasted, he had plenty more to drink than Louis, but Louis wasn’t exactly sober either.

"Tomlinson" Harry slurred into Louis’ ear.

"Styles" Louis slurred and turned around so he was facing Harry. Louis of course was too drunk to know what he was doing and rested his hand hands around Harry’s neck.

"Can I have a kiss?" Harry chuckled, Louis grinned before leaning forward and pecking Harry’s lips.

"Now that’s what I’m talking about Tomlinson" Harry slurred leaning forward to kiss Louis again. Louis kissed back but pulled away a few seconds later and turned around grinding his bum onto Harry’s crotch. Harry started to grow an erection and was getting so turned on, it wasn’t until now he realised how big Louis’ bum actually was.

"Why don’t we take this upstairs?" Harry slurred, Louis nodded before Harry took his hand and dragged him to his room.

Harry pushed Louis to the bed and straddled him, pushing there lips together. Louis opened his mouth and Harry pushed his tongue in exploring his mouth. Louis bucked his hips up rubbing his erection onto Harry’s.

"Ohhh… Tomlinson" Harry moaned grinding his hips down harder onto Louis’.

Harry got off Louis and started to take off his own trousers and boxers not really caring where he threw them. Louis mirrored Harry’s actions taking off his own trousers and boxers and slipping his vans off. Harry eyes Louis’ cock hungrily and pushed Louis back so he was laying on his back. Harry crawled between Louis’ legs swiftly taking Louis’ cock in one. Louis’ eyes fluttered closed from the pleasure running through his body.

Harry sucked Louis’ cock hard before pulling off. Both boys were still both drunk and had no clue what was going on. Harry turned Louis around so he was in a ‘doggystyle’ position and grabbed the Lube he kept in his bedside drawer. He squirted some onto two of his fingers before pushing his middle finger in. He moved it around a little before adding his index finger, he curled them and stretched them before pulling them both out and fetching a condom.

"Dooooo something Harry…" Louis moaned. Harry rolled the condom on and squirted some lube on his hands And spreading it. He lined his cock up with Louis’ hole and slowly pushed in.

"Ow.. Harry" Louis whined. Harry tried to rub Louis’ back in a comforting way.

"Move" Louis said after a couple seconds. Harry slowly pulled back out before slamming back in.

"Oh yeah Harry" Louis moaned gripping onto the bed sheets. Harry pulled out before thrusting right back in, he repeated this until his changed his angle and hit Louis’ prostate. Louis’ eyes went wide and he started pushing back onto Harry’s cock.

"Hit there again!" Louis moaned, so that is exactly what Harry did.

"Cumming" Harry slurred before coming into the condom. Louis moaned too and came onto Harry’s bed. Harry pulled out and threw the condom together, that night they both fell asleep on Harry’s bed drunk.

The next morning Louis woke up with a banging headache, he turned to his left to find Harry stark naked and a condom on the night stand. Louis’ eyes widened and he pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Have fun last night?" He heard a sexy morning voice say. He looked down to find Harry smirking at him.

"Oh my fucking gosh, I can’t believe I let you fuck me! I’m topping next time" Louis said.

Harry chuckled. “So there’s a next time?”

"Shut up!" Louis said blushing.


End file.
